D.B.科技高中
(interior) |footer = }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= |content6= |content7= |content8= |content9= |content10= }} D.B. Technical High School is a former Catholic High School within Boston in the Commonwealth in 2287. It is located east of Diamond City and south of the Combat Zone. Layout There are three levels within the main section of the building with various raiders filling the halls and rooms. There are also a few traps such as bottlecap mines and machine gun turrets. Once through the main section and down to the basement level, there is quite a bit of notable loot here. The raiders' boss, Bosco, in his terminal notes appears to be suffering from rabies contracted after being bitten by one of the raiders' attack dogs. The notes show his slipping into hydrophobia and his rampage in killing his crew for the slightest offenses. Bosco is wearing the mascot costume's headpiece. Just to the east of the swimming pool room, there is a door to the generator room. This leads down to a small metro station initially filled with raiders. Once they are dealt with, the room loops around to another area with five to six bloodbugs. Depending on your level, these may range from just hatchlings to red widow bloodbugs. In the basement, there is a metallic door that connects to Medical Center metro. There is a barred room (one door is barred and the other is chained) on the first floor that can be accessed by falling through a hole in the floor on the second floor, in the southern section of the building. It is also possible to shoot the bar on the back of the barred door through an opening in the wall beside the chained door on the right as you enter from the front ground level. There is minor loot including an advanced safe. 值得注意的物品 * 迷你核彈 - 在圖書館裡還書機左邊的書架上。 * DB Tech varsity uniform - On top of some lockers on the top floor, central corridor, north of the hanging bodies, on the northeast side of the hall. There is cat graffiti nearby. * 胖子發射器 - 在地下室西北角博斯可的床邊地上。 * 無人能擋第2期 - 同上，桌子上。 * 吉祥物的頭套 - 在地下室的博斯可身上，this wearable bear head served as the mascot for the high school. * Vault-Tec lunchbox - Ten of them; six are downstairs: One is in a locker in the rubble-filled hallway, another is on a shelf in the library. Two are on tables in the cafeteria, two are on the floor of the cafeteria. Three upstairs, one on a table, another in a locker, and the third is on the floor near the skeleton that is draped over the top of a ladder. One down in the basement in the auto-shop area, set in the 'child seat' of a shopping cart. * 2 Stealth Boys - One is tucked between two lockers near the same skeleton-on-a-ladder as the lunchbox above, the other is downstairs in a locker located in the hallway with large mounds of rubble on the floor. * 學校裡有4本逾期圖書: ** 1本在上述1樓還書機的房間，在兩台壞掉的終端機中間。 ** 1本在二樓 on a short bookshelf near a large portrait of water lilies in an area near a restroom above the cafeteria. ** 1本在二樓in the chemistry lab, on a long counter near a painting of a farm. ** 1本在二樓on a table lit by a nearby fire in a steel drum. * Another overdue book is located in a Pulowski Preservation shelter on the outside of the school. It is on the eastern side next to the basketball court. Related quests * Kidnapping - A group of raiders can take up residence in this location after they have kidnapped a settler. The Sole Survivor is required to come here and free the settler. Notes * There is a respawning machinegun turret behind the school. * The beast that Bosco's terminal mentions ("I see it, hiding in the dark. Catch its one cold eye, watching. It just stares, lying. Waiting") is just the school's bear mascot head. At some point, after killing several of his men while suffering from rabies delusions, Bosco dons the mask. * Bosco and all the raiders will respawn after some time; however, he doesn't respawn with another mascot head, making it unable to be re-obtained. * Preston Garvey will make a comment supporting the Bears. * There are three wooden blocks in the basement, that are arranged to spell out "FUN." * There are three wooden blocks on the top floor, that are positioned to spell "DIE" Appearances D.B. Technical High School appears only in Fallout 4. 幕後 現實的D.B.科技高中全稱Don Bosco Technical High School，為一所於1998年關閉的波士頓高中，是遊戲主設計師Emil Pagliarulo的母校。[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QKn9yiLVlMM The History of Bethesda Game Studios] the raider boss at the school is named Bosco and on the rear wall of the school there is a banner with the words "D.B. Tech - proud home of the bears!" Don Bosco Technical High School's real mascot and school colors are reflected on the banner，但裡面的熊圖案則是來自上古卷軸5的風暴斗篷旗幟圖，只是臉上的漩渦被拿掉而已。 Bugs Killing Bosco doesn't yield XP, despite the fact that he is a leveled opponent (player level x 1.2). Gallery DB Technical unstoppables.png|Unstoppables and Fat Man, close to Bosco FO4_D.B._Tech_-_Proud_home_of_The_Bears.png D.B. Technical High School (at night).jpg|Entrance at night FO4 D.B. Technical High School (1).jpg|Central part FO4 D.B. Technical High School (2).jpg FO4 D.B. Technical High School (Kitchen).jpg|Kitchen FO4 D.B. Technical High School (Basement level).jpg|Basement FO4 D.B. Technical High School (Bosco).jpg|Bosco FO4 DB Tech varsity uniform (location).jpg|DB Tech varsity uniform FO4 Upstairs Terminal.jpg|Terminal FO4 DB Tech Stealth Boy.jpg|Stealth Boy on the second floor, in between two lockers References Category:Fallout 4 locations en:D.B. Technical High School ru:Политехническая школа Центрального Бостона